


A Different Fate

by wingsofthenight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Loreza is a wonderful Princess of Dorne who wants a happy Rhaella, Ormund is just here as backup, Rhaelle has Words for her father and siblings, canon pairings - Freeform, there shall be no unhappy marriage for rhaella in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Princess Loreza Martell and Rhaelle Baratheon are in King's Landing when Shaera and Jaehaerys try to betroth Rhaella to Aerys. Neither of them are willing to let this happen, and make that clear to the King.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	A Different Fate

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt asked by [riana-one](https://riana-one.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> I've actually wanted to write something like this for awhile, and this gave me a good excuse!
> 
> If you want to request a prompt, please send an ask to me on tumblr at sunontherhoyne!

Loreza would always wonder what would have happened had she elected to stay in Sunspear for the new year celebrations rather than come to King’s Landing once more. King Aegon himself had invited her and her husband Maron to visit, and Rhaella had written to her asking her to come because it had been so long since they had seen each other in person.

She had worried about leaving her two youngest, however. Oberyn wasn’t even a year old, and while Elia was far healthier than she had been at birth, she did not wish to leave either of them for fear of what could happen.

It took Maron himself taking her aside and telling her that their children would be fine and that going to the capital would be good for everyone. If only to get away from Elia happily encouraging Oberyn into mischief now that he could walk…

They had talked about bringing Doran with them, but decided against it. Lewyn could take care of Dorne, while Doran could return from Salt Shore for time with his little siblings. Elia and Oberyn had been delighted to see their big brother, and had hardly seemed to notice their parents leaving thankfully, too busy trying to get Doran to play with them.

Rhaella had been delighted to see them, and had spent an entire afternoon chattering with her about everything that she hadn’t been able to put in her letters. Joanna had joined them, and Loreza had enjoyed her time with the two girls she saw as her own.

She had not enjoyed her time at the High Table near as much.

As the highest-ranking person in Westeros save the King and Queen themselves, she was entitled to join the royal family there if at all possible. She would have protested if she had been forced from the table, seeing it as a slight against Dorne.

What she disliked was how the rest of Aegon’s children were there.

Lady Rhaelle Baratheon and her husband Ormund were perfectly fine. Loreza admired Rhaelle for her strength and grace in dealing with the life that had been forced upon her, and Ormund gave every indication of adoring his wife. She was not close to either of them, but they got along well enough when they did meet.

Unfortunately, Duncan and his common wife had also come from Summerhall. The couple who had married for _love_ (if Loreza was asked her opinion, she would have said lust) against all reason, broke a betrothal, and helped get good men killed in a short-lived rebellion that only ended when the man he was named for fought the man that should have been his goodfather in a duel, a duel he should have been participating in.

The worst part was that even he had the sense to remove himself from the succession due to what he did. His siblings didn’t even do that much.

Jaehaerys and Shaera gave every indication of being as disgustingly in love as they had since they had been since they had eloped and hadn’t been immediately force apart. She had no pity for the idiotic septon that married him. Her own mother, the Princess Aliandra, had learned through their spies that the septon had been sent to a silent house in a very remote part of the Vale, with no chance of ever leaving due to what he had condoned. Too bad the same couldn’t be said for the two siblings.

Loreza had already heavily disliked those two before, but it reached a new level but a sennight after her party had arrived.

She had been relaxing in the solar she had been given, enjoying the brief respite from her duties as Ruling Princess, when someone started frantically knocking at the door. At her nod, her personal guard, Aldara, opened the door to reveal someone she had not expected.

“Lady Baratheon?” she asked in alarm, immediately discarding the book she was reading and standing.

“Jaehaerys and Shaera,” Rhaelle spat out with no little venom, “have in their _infinite wisdom,_ have decided to have Rhaella and Aerys marry as soon as Rhaella’s moonblood comes, and have gone to the King to have him condone it.”

Loreza wasn’t certain if she had ever moved as fast as she did at that moment.

Rhaelle told her the rest of what she knew as they hurried towards the King’s solar. Apparently, _lovely_ Jenny had brought some of her friends with her, one of which was a woodswitch that had declared to Jaehaerys and Shaera that Rhaella and Aerys would “birth a line of heroes.”

(She wondered if anyone would notice if that woodswitch disappeared. She wouldn’t mind finding a way for her to.)

Ormund met them when they were near their destination, but he simply followed behind his wife with an equally as displeased expression. He was likely only here as backup if needed, and would likely leave most of the talking to his wife. A wise decision.

None of the guards dared to stop Rhaelle from stalking up to the door and throwing it open. Also a wise decision. If they had tried, it would not have ended well for them.

“HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST WHAT REMAINS OF YOUR MINDS?!”

Loreza shared a brief look of surprise with Ormund as they followed her into the room. They both knew that Rhaelle’s relationship with the rest of her family was tenacious to say the very least, but this was more than they had expected.

Inside was the king staring at his daughter in shock as she continued to rant at them, an expression mirrored by both of his sons. Shaera meanwhile was staring at Rhaelle with a look of fury, no doubt wondering who she was to dare go against her wishes, for she would one day be Queen- and no doubt the true power behind the throne, considering how much her _brother_ listened to her. And last was…

Last was Rhaella herself, who upon seeing Loreza come in immediately throw herself at her while sobbing, begging her to stop this from happening and that she did not wish to marry her brother.

Loreza gently rubbed the girl’s back before leaning down to whisper something in her ear in Rhoynish, a language she taught some of to Rhaella when she had asked.

“Do not be afraid my little star. You will be safe.”

With that done, Loreza looked up to stare at the king. Once Rhaelle had finally taken a breath, she took the chance to speak. “You wish to condemn your own granddaughter to a life of suffering at such a young age?” she spoke in a quiet voice, one that she knew had cowed many before and would cow many for years to come if the gods were kind.

Thankfully, the king looked somewhat ashamed at her words. Perhaps there was hope from that side after all.

Which was good, for there was no hope from Rhaella’s own parents. Shaera actually stood, her voice thunderous as she demanded to know who she was and why she thought she could know better than someone’s own mother.

Loreza simply turned her cold gaze onto said woman. “Oh, are you? I was under the impression that a mother wished for the best for her children. I certainly want the best for Doran, Elia, and Oberyn. I would never force my children into a marriage at thirteen, especially one that they obviously do not consent to.”

Shaera sputtered at her, but Rhaelle did not allow her to find the words to speak. “You, who married your _Great Love,”_ she spat, “wish to force your children to marry someone they don’t want to. Rhaella is here crying, and I know that Aerys will be as unhappy as her to hear of this as she is. But of course, that applies to only you two, does it not? Only you two can defy all laws of men-“

“We are dragons! We are above all others!”

“What dragons? The dragons died out over a hundred years ago! If you do this, you will cause the end of House Targaryen, and I at least will be glad to see it come! There has been no honor in your family since the day you-“ and here she pointed and turned her burning gaze at Duncan, who seemed to shrink upon himself- “decided he couldn’t handle the object of his lust being his mistress and married her, starting a war because he threw away the woman he was supposed to marry like a piece of trash! I know Joycelyn, and as horrible as it was for her, I’m glad that she was spared you! I’m glad that she was spared having to break bread with you Shaera, and you Jaehaerys! Gods, at least Daeron had enough sense to speak with Lady Olenna before they broke the betrothal. You didn’t even give anyone that much, you simply ran off and did what you want, not giving a single damn about the consequences!”

Silence reigned after that rant.

Aegon had closed his eyes and bowed his head. Duncan had turned completely from Rhaelle, his face full of shame. Shaera and Jaehaerys both stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Ormund didn’t look surprised, only satisfied. He did love his wife, but it would have been shocking had he fully forgiven what his in-laws had done.

As for Loreza, it took effort to keep her satisfied smile off of her face. She had grown up watching them do this and believe that their blood made them better than anyone else. Seeing them be taken down a peg was a sweet memory, one that she would treasure.

“Did you know,” she said after several moments, “that Dorne is the only region that has laws regarding when marriage can take place? We say a marriage can only take place after both parties turn fifteen. If you decide to force Rhaella and Aerys to marry, I am more than willing to say that the marriage was invalid due to those laws, as there are none others to counter it.”

Silence, and then, “You are bluffing.”

Loreza smiled at Jaehaerys. “I am not. Four years ago, I sent those that forced two sets of parents that forced a twelve-year-old and a thirteen-year-old to marry to the Hellholt. They are still there, if you wish to check. I realize that I cannot do the same for you, but I am more than willing to consider any children born from this forced marriage you are proposing bastards.”

“I consider that to be a good law, Princess,” Ormund said, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived. “I am more than willing to join you in considering the marriage invalid for those same reasons, and regardless of what happens here to make that law in the Stormlands as well.”

Rhaelle gave her husband a beaming smile before turning back to the Targaryens. “That is two regions that are willing to stand against this marriage,” she said. “I sincerely doubt that the rest shall see this as a good sign.”

Silence reigned again. Shaera and Jaehaerys seemed to lose all words, and Duncan kept looking away in shame.

The King stood after a long moment. “I would not blame any of you for choosing to do this. I have made many mistakes in my life, and allowing my children to not realize the consequences of their actions was one of them,” he admitted before taking in a deep breath and turning to his granddaughter. “Rhaella, sweetling, do you wish to marry Aerys?”

Rhaella sniffed from where she was still clinging to Loreza’s skirts. “No. I do not, grandfather.”

Aegon nodded. “Ser Duncan!” he called. When the Kingsguard stepped into the room, he ordered, “Go to Sept of Baelor. Tell the High Septon that I will condone no marriage between my two grandchildren, no matter what their parents insist.”

“Father!”

“Shaera. Jaehaerys. If you choose to force them to marry, I will do what I should have done the morning you came to me with bloodied sheets and send the both of you to the Faith, removing you from the line of succession in favor of Aerys.”

Loreza couldn’t stop herself from smiling in triumph at the shocked and horrified looks on the siblings’ faces. As neither Rhaelle nor Ormund bothered to either, she allowed herself this.

“Ser Duncan, escort Jaehaerys and Shaera to their rooms first, and post guards to keep them there until the Year End feast. And when you inform the High Septon of my wishes, tell him that I will happily speak to him in person if needed.”

The kingsguard’s eyes shone with satisfaction as he led the silent siblings out.

Once they had left, Aegon turned to his eldest son. “Duncan. I would have you send your wife’s friend from court. She is not welcome here any longer. And I would prefer not to see her whenever I decide to visit Summerhall.”

Duncan nodded, hurrying out of the room, still not looking at anyone in his shame.

That done, the king sat back down and looked at the remaining four members of the room. “Princess Loreza, I believe your son is almost twelve, correct?”

Loreza startled at his words. “Yes,” she said slowly, “your majesty, are you suggesting…?”

Aegon grimly smiled at her. “I have circumvented Shaera and Jaehaerys’ attempts. But until Rhaella is betrothed, they will always be a threat. Tywin Lannister is already betrothed to Lady Joanna, Rickard Stark to Lady Lyarra, and despite my high opinion of him, Steffon would not be wise for either of our families,” he said, looking at Rhaelle and Ormund apologetically, both of whom just nodded. “Your son Doran, is younger than Rhaella, but not by much. If you are willing, would you be willing to betroth them?”

Loreza stared at him before turning to Rhaella. “My little star, would you be willing to marry my son one day?”

Rhaella looked up at her, hesitatingly asking, “Will he be kind?”

“He will,” Loreza assured her, smiling down at her.

After a moment of thought, Rhaella nodded. Loreza smiled at her and stroked her hair before turning back to the king. “I would be willing.” She will likely have to encourage both of her younger children to eventually marry other Dornishmen, but that would be easy enough.

Aegon simply stared at her in relief. “Good. I will see you tomorrow to begin negotiating the contract, and if possible we can announce it at the grand feast to mark the turning of the year. Can you take Rhaella back with you to your rooms?”

“Of course. Come Rhaella, we should inform Maron of what has occurred. He will be delighted to hear that you will be officially part of our family now.”

Rhaelle and Ormund left with them, for the king wished to visit Queen Betha soon. Hopefully this good news would help give her strength to fully recover from the illness that has plagued her.

The Baratheon lady stopped her before they could leave the hallway. “Princess… _thank you._ I do not believe that I would have been able to stop their plans on my own.”

Loreza smiled at her. “There is nothing to thank me for, Lady Rhaelle. I would never have forgiven myself for not trying when I had the chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was cathartic to write. The only way it would have been better would be if I was able to figure out some way to have one of them smack the idiotic targs.
> 
> If you're curious, in canon, Loreza did stay in Dorne and did not hear about the betrothal until it was too late. Rhaelle did fight against it, but despite Ormund fully agreeing with her it was not enough, and she was practically banished from King's Landing. Queen Betha had a relapse upon hearing the news because her reaction was... strong, let's put it that way, and unfortunately passed. Aegon kind of lost himself a bit in the grief, and Shaera and Jaehaerys took advantage of that and practically shoved them to the alter at the first opportunity.
> 
> Here though, that's not about to happen. Part of why Aegon suggested marrying Rhaella to Doran was not only because they're close enough in age, but also because he knew Dorne would take great offense to them trying to break the betrothal. And while the other Houses won't be particularly happy House Martell just got another targ bride, they won't really look lightly on the betrothal being broken just so Aerys can marry his sister.
> 
> Does the Tragedy of Summerhall still happen? Maybe, but Rhaella won't be there. Betha won't have had that relapse either, so maybe the lack of that grief will stop Aegon.
> 
> Rhaella marries Doran after he turns 16/17. They have a very good and loving marriage. Both Elia and Oberyn are perfect angels during the entire ceremony and celebration. This actually worries some people more than their pranks ever could.
> 
> Also look, there's no proof that Dorne doesn't have a law saying marriages can't take place too young, so that's what I'm going to imagine.
> 
> Maybe I'll add more to this universe since it's a completely different world and I do like Rhaella/Doran, but I'm not sure.


End file.
